1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a disposable dog diaper for removable emplacement circumferentially about the rear torso of a dog and its inguinal region to absorb and retain body fluids, such as urine, discharged by the dog.
2. Background
There is a need for a disposable dog diaper for relatively simple and easy emplacement circumferentially about the dog's rear torso and its inguinal region to absorb and retain body fluids, such as urine, discharged by the dog to prevent soiling while traveling, to prevent soiling of carpets and furniture, and to dissipate the effects which would otherwise be present of odors and unsanitary conditions from such discharges.